


Free Agency

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Changes are the norm in hockey. Explaining this to baby dragons is not exactly easy, unless, of course, baby dragons are GMs-in-training.





	Free Agency

They get back to Toronto when the dust has begun to settle, which is a big relief. Well, maybe that’s an overstatement, because people are still leaving and the media are way too worried about how the Leafs are afford keeping Mitch, Auston, and Willy, given the type of salary the three of them can demand. Still, being in the States, namely somewhere in the South West, when July 1stcomes around, was a blessing. At least none of them was around for the first onslaught.

Mitch is grateful for the reprieve, since he is really concerned considering how many things have changed since they left for Arizona just three weeks ago and how many are about to.

Forget about he’s going to deal with Marty back on the island and JvR and Bozak on two different teams. Jasper and Star will be traumatized _forever_. And that doesn't even begin to account for Willy’s contract negotiations.

“It’s going to be fine,” Dylan says hugging him tightly.

They’re in Mitch’s apartment. Mitch asked Dylan over because Matty brought Jasper and Star to Willy’s—they wanted to spend some time with Dandelion and Dandelion wanted to spend some time with them, so that had to happen, like, yesterday.

Mitch thought spending some time alone would be a good idea, but he’d started pacing around the apartment three seconds in; hence his emergency call to Dylan, who drove over in a heartbeat.

“It’s Marty, Dyls,” Mitch sniffs, “he practically adopted me. Like, he’s as much of a grandparent to the Jasper and Star as my parents are. And don’t get me started on James and Tyler: they were my lineys,” he adds. He hasn’t let himself cry before Auston because he doesn’t want to worry him, but it’s been really hard. “I love them all to bits. Hell, Jasper and Star love them all to bits.”

“I thought Jasper hated Bozie,” Dylan tries to crack a joke.

“Jasper loves to hate Bozie, but he’s really bummed about the whole thing,” Mitch confesses. “Star is heartbroken over Tomas, of all people. He has started asking if this is going to happen to Freddie and Connor, too; and what about us four?”

“What did you tell him?” Dylan asks.

“We already explained the nature of hockey to them months ago, but I don't think they believed it was going to happen on such a massive scale,” Mitch sighs. “We lost five core players.”

“And acquired a juggernaut,” Dylan reminds him gently.

“I know,” Mitch smiles, although right now it’s hard to be excited about that. “It’s awesome that Tavares is a Leaf, Dyls. I mean it, and I don't want to sound ungrateful. It just sucks that we had to lose Bozie, Marty, Polie, Leo and James in the process. And Plek, of course, though he is really happy to be back in Montreal. Plus, he just mailed us a bunch of super tiny turtlenecks for Star and promised him he’ll take him out for dinner when we’re in Montreal. He wants to stay in the guys’ life.”

“That’s wonderful, Marns,” Dylan smiles encouragingly.

“Thanks for coming over, Dyls,” Mitch says hugging his best friend. “You must be pretty sick of us.”

“Never,” Dylan laughs hugging Mitch back. “Maybe a bit of you, but I’m happy to see everyone else.”

Mitch smiles, through it’s a bit watery, but he appreciates what Dylan is trying to do, here. Best friend ever.

“Is Davo back in Edmonton?” Mitch asks him.

“For ten days,” Dylan nods. “Then, he’s coming here and he wants dragon-time.”

“Of course, he does,” Mitch says among the tears. He’s glad that Davo is so taken with Jasper, Star and Dandelion—and that they’re taken with him just as much, by now.

“So what’s the plan? To send them off, I mean, because I assume there is a plan,” Dylan asks laying back on the couch.

“We are going to have a slumber party, apparently,” Mitch says. “Everyone is flying back for it. It’s going to be a Mo’s and it’s players only, except for JT and the rest of the new guys. We figured we’d wait to introduce the dragons to them. We also invited Babs, but he said it’s better if he doesn't come. He doesn't want to see he can’t unsee, and he’s a fan of plausible deniability if things derail.”

“That’s pretty neat, and very wise on Babs’ part,” Dylan nods approvingly.

“Yeah, Jasper is super-excited, especially because Auston relented and told him he can have some alcohol to celebrate the guys.”

“Oh, shit,” Dylan snickers. “I’m surprised Matts gave in.”

“You and me both, dude,” Mitch says. “Still, there is gonna be drinks and games and movies. We’re going to make a night of it and we’re going to give the guys the send off they deserve.”

“It sounds awesome, Marns,” Dylan replies.

“Can you dragon-sit, though? You and Davo? He should be back in the GTA by then,” Mitch asks tentatively.

“Dragon-sit?” Dylan looks puzzled by the request.

“Yeah,” Mitch exhales. “Dandelion decided to sit this one out. Too many people, and she doesn't know anyone, yet, at least not well enough to feel confortable.”

Willy and Zach introduced her to Brownie, who’s in town, and Mitch had her meet Sosh during their weekly video-chats, but that’s it, though the Leafs know there is another dragon. Even Babs hasn't met her, yet.

“But she did so well with Matty’s parents, his sisters and your brother,” Dylan reminds him, referring to the time they all spent in Scottsdale, where they introduced the dragons to the Marner and Matthews siblings.

“She loves Ema, Alex and Breyena,” Mitch acknowledges. “They talk, like, every evening, which is really weird, since it’s Willy calling Auston’s family, but whatever. But she’s still a bit skittish of people and you have to admit that twenty-something hockey players in a relatively small space can be a tad overwhelming.”

“Makes sense,” Dylan nods pensively. “Is she okay with spending the night with me and Davo?”

“It was her idea,” Mitch smiles, eyes finally dry. “She really likes you guys.”

Dylan looks proud of the fact, which makes Mitch’s heart squeeze. He’s such an awesome friend and a good uncle for Jasper, Star and Dandelion. Mitch is glad he and Davo figured things out, because Mitch doesn't remember seeing Dylan as happy and settled as he has in the last few weeks.

“Well,” Dylan says. “You know we’re up for it as long as we’re in the GTA.”

“It’s going to be soon,” Mitch says. “There are a lot of schedules to juggle, what with Cees and Naz getting married, Auston having to do the US Hockey showcase, me and my charity, not to mention Zach’s and Willy’s commitments and Smashfest on top of it all. Luckily several Leafs are going to be in town at the beginning of August, so the party’s probably going to be then.”

“That would work for us,” Dylan says checking his calendar. “Davo is here during that time.”

“Already at the ‘synced calendars’ stage, eh?” Mitch chirps him.

“Dude,” Dylan rolls his eyes. “It’s the only way. Do you know that Jasper asked us to let him know where we are at any given time?”

“He told me,” Mitch smiles. “You are the orange in his calendar app, and Star’s been bitching about the fact that you’re not around enough after September.”

Dylan shakes his head fondly but says nothing.

Mitch knows that Jasper and Star want Dylan on the Leafs. It’s kind of cute, really, and it gets on Davo’s nerves, because Jasper’s not so vocal about wanting _him_ on the Leafs. Mitch thinks Jasper is a dragon with the soul of a GM. He knows the Leafs could never afford Connor, especially now that Tavares signed with them. They could, however, use Dylan, even if, in Mitch’s opinion, he would be wasted on their fourth line.

Jasper is also somewhat convinced that if Dylan is also in Toronto, Connor is going to make more of an effort to come visit—or, as Matty put it, Connor would not have to split his free time between Arizona and Toronto. Jasper can be a tad selfish when he sets his mind to it.

“Dandelion settling in okay, though?” Dylan asks.

“Oh, yes,” Mitch nods. “She loves the city and she really adores Willy and Zach. It’s really quite funny: she’s never too far from either of them. She keeps Jasper and Star in line and she has a lot of fun forcing all of us to eat more vegetables and fruit.”

“And have you decided on the houses?”

While they were coming back from Arizona, the realtor had called with what she thought was the perfect solution to their problems. A small property ten minutes from the city with two houses built by two brothers for their families. It has plenty of land, a small artificial pond and a greenhouse already in place. The houses are quirky—the family came from Denmark some seventy years back—and each with its own identity for all that they were built in such a way as to complement each other without looking exactly alike.

Willy wanted to wait because of his contact, but he was unanimously overruled. Mitch has to believe that Kyle means it when he says he’s going to sign the three of them come hell and high waters. Plus, Shanny knows about them and the dragons and hasn’t said anything about not making long term plans in Toronto.

“The guys decided for us,” Mitch rolls his eyes resigned. “Dandelion loves it out there, and so do Jasper and Star. It’s not as big a property as Willy wanted, but he isn’t going to say no to them.”

“Both houses are huge!” Dylan objects, having seen the photos Mitch sent him.

“Not when you’re William Nylander, apparently,” Mitch says. “Auston and I even told him he can have the house with the five bedrooms instead of the one with four. Still wasn't impressed.”

Mitch is exaggerating, really, since Willy loves almost everything about the place. He has been grumbling about space, however.

“Zach told him he can build a dependence where he can sleep by himself, if he doesn't shut it,” Mitch adds.

“Ah,” Dylan sighs dramatically. “Good old Hymie. I miss him so. Plus, it’s not a bad idea,” Dylan adds.

“Anyway, we made an offer, so we’ll see how that goes. I’m just glad that the commute isn’t going to be impossible.”

“I mean, Marns, it’s Toronto. Commuting will always be impossible. At least there is four of you. You can take turns driving,” Dylan suggests.

“Yeah,” Mitch nods. “Dandelion is very happy about that. Good for the environment and whatnot.”

“How long before she asks you all to buy hybrids?” Dylan asks laughing.

“What she doesn't know and all of that,” Mitch smiles, although it’s actually not a bad idea and it would score them all brownie points with her. Something to discuss with Auston, Willy and Zach.

Mitch and Dylan continue to chat for a while and, at some point, Davo calls, so it’s the three of them. It’s almost like during the combine and the draft, before Mitch met Auston and before he met his dragons. It’s nice, and Mitch feels himself go soft and mushy at the love Dylan and Davo have for each other.

Davo tells them about how things are going in Edmonton and about making his apartment dragon-proofed for when Jasper, Star and Dandelion finally come over. Mitch, in turn, catches him up with the latest about dragon shenanigans.

Auston comes back with Jasper and Star not long after Davo’s said his goodbyes, and he looks a bit harried.

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asks him while Jasper and Star shower Dylan with affections and show him the drawings they made while at Willy’s.

“I think three is the tipping point,” Auston explains flopping on the couch.

“Three dragons?” Mitch asks surprised, since he thought Auston was committed to finding _all_ dragons and adopting them, regardless of age, gender and nationality.

“Three kids,” Auston replies. “We can have two, I think we’ll manage them just fine. But three dragons is a lot of work, and they can take care of themselves, at least for the most part. Three kids is going to be impossible.”

“You have two sisters,” Dylan tells him.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

“Right, two wonderful sisters,” Dylan concedes.

“It explains why my father went bald and grey before his time,” Auston grumbles.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star assures him.

“Thank you for offering to help,” Auston sends him a smile. “I still think two is enough.”

“We can start with one and see how it goes,” Mitch says. “In, like, a decade,” he adds, since they’ve already discussed this.

“Marns is right, Matty,” Dylan concurs. “It’s not something you have to worry about right now.”

“I guess,” Auston says. “Dandelion wants to see you, by the way. You and Davo. Something about a botanical garden?”

“Yeah,” Dylan nods while scratching Jasper’s head. “Davo suggested we take them all at the Toronto Botanical Garden when he comes back. Dandelion was ecstatic.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper objects.

“Yes, buddy,” Dylan tells him. “You and Star were, as well.”

“Awesome plan,” Mitch approves, especially because it means alone time with Matty.

“You’re invited, too,” Dylan adds, thereby ruining Mitch sexy plans.

“Dandelion wasn't particularly happy you didn't come, Marns,” Auston nods seriously. “Though she understood.”

“Older beyond her years,” Mitch says.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star adds.

“Wiser, too,” Mitch agrees.

“ _Beep_ , _beep, beep, beep,_ ” Star says, ears twitching.

“Soon, buddy,” Mitch explains picking him up. “We’re going to get the house business settled and then you guys can have the run of the property and spend most of your time together.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star licks Mitch on the nose—dragon-kisses him, according to Stromer—and goes back to cuddle Dylan.

“You staying for dinner, Stromer?” Auston asks getting off the couch to start prepping some dinner.

“Nah, I’ve got plans with my brothers,” Dylan explains. “But if Dandelion wants to see me before we go to the garden, I can come by the day after tomorrow and take the kids over to Willy’s if everyone is okay with it.”

From the noise Jasper makes at Dylan’s suggestion, Mitch figures everyone is better being okay with it, if they want to live.

“Fine with us, I guess, and Willy is in a spoiling phase, so what Dandelion wants, Dandelion’s going to get,” Mitch says.

“ _Beep, beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star observes.

“Fair, buddy,” Auston agrees. “Willy has been in a spoiling phase since you guys came along. I hope Zach learns to put his foot down more often, or we are going to see some monumental changes.”

“Like a wholly vegetarian diet?” Dylan smirks.

“Don’t even go there,” Mitch sighs.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper begins.

“She has a point, you are right,” Mitch acknowledges. “But we are professional athletes. Plus, I do like meat, buddy, so that’s not gonna happen.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says timidly.

“We know you do, too,” Auston smiles at him. “And Dandelion is not a fanatic. Though I foresee a lot of animal caring in our future.”

“She’s going to be the dragon that brings home small birds with broken wings and starving kittens,” Mitch nods.  

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper enthuses.

“I agree, buddy,” Dylan says. “It’s going to be great.”

“Text me tomorrow to coordinate,” Mitch tells Dyls as he sees him to the door, Jasper and Star on his shoulders.

“Will do. Guys, behave and remember to call Davo soon. He misses you lots and lots,” Dylan says before leaving.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper demands as soon as they’re all in the kitchen, where Auston is looking in the refrigerator to figure out what to make for dinner. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Yes, I know you planned to watch more of Crosby’s tape with Davo,” Mitch says. “I can see if he’s free tonight or tomorrow, okay?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs, an ‘I suppose’ Mitch has heard before.

“You good?” Auston asks, hugging Mitch and kissing him softly.

“Better,” Mitch admits.

“You can tell me if you’re not doing well,” Auston says. “I’d be beyond myself with grief if it were Willy or Zach. Not that I’m great, but …”

“I know what you mean,” Mitch smiles. “It’s just … It’s probably the only part of hockey, besides injuries, that I loathe, you know?”

“I think everyone does, Mitchy,” Auston says.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper observes wisely from Mitch shoulder—Star retreated to Auston’s head as soon as he could.

“You’re right,” Auston laughs. “Unless you’re on the Sens. In which case you want to be traded, like, yesterday.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star, always empathetic, comments.

“It is sad,” Mitch agrees. “I am just glad our locker room is awesome.”

“Which reminds me,” Auston says going back to figuring dinner out. “Babs says we need to loop both Dubas and Tavares in.”

“I know,” Mitch says. “When was he thinking?”

“He said we can do it whenever we all feel up to—he also wants to meet Dandelion, of course—but definitely before training camp,” Auston explains.

“That gives us several weeks,” Mitch says. “Good. I don't want to overwhelm them, especially Dandelion, but we should introduce the three of them together. Let’s do it when you’re done with the Stars and Stripes showcase.”

“That’s not until late August,” Auston points out. “It would take us to early September, and training camp.”

“Precisely,” Mitch says. “We can send the guys off with a bang, chill in the GTA, and figure out the house business. Afterwards, you have to go to Michigan. Hopefully by then we’ll have closed on the property and be in the process of moving in. And Willy’s contract will be done.”

Auston ponders that for a while before agreeing that’s the best plan.

“You’re right,” he says. “And that’s plenty of time for Dandelion to feel more settled.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, flapping his wings and lifting himself up from Mitch’s shoulder to fly over to Auston’s.

Right. Because now Jasper flies whenever he can, though he knows better than to do it outside. That was an interesting conversation they all had, with Zach suggesting a micro-chip if Jasper thought he’d have a hard time remembering to use his newly discovered skills wisely.

Jasper had protested that they were rewarding his achievements by punishing him, but Dandelion and Davo—Mitch’s mind is still blown by that combo—pointed out very reasonably that everyone was just worried Jasper would get lost or worse, so Jasper had relented.

It’s not like he’s not enjoyed being feted left and right. Auston’s parents were suitably impressed—so were Mitch’s when they got back to Toronto. Auston and Mitch’s siblings were amazed by Jasper’s skills. Brownie cried when he was told and then, again, when Jasper demonstrated in person once they got back. Freddie and Patty sent a cake in the shape of a huge Maple Leaf with ‘Congrats, Jasper!’ written on it. Even Babs called to congratulate to Jasper about achieving a major milestone.

Mitch doesn't begrudge Jasper his freedom or successes, nor does he blame him for the accolades. He is, however, a bit miffed with people being excited about Jasper flying.

Nobody, after all, has been in any way, shape or form helpful as to how to raise a flying dragon. All proud and what not, but nobody is thinking ahead about what that means in the long run. When Jasper grows up and demands to be let out by himself to fly all over the world.

Mitch is just glad that Dandelion and Star aren’t even close to being able to do it—Star tries his best, but he’s attuned to Auston’s anxieties like no one else, and he doesn't want to worry him. They’re going to have to work together to make sure Star can learn how to fly without Auston having a nervous meltdown.

Dandelion, on her part, doesn't seem to care one bit about flying. She likes jumping much more—she jumps as well as any of the squirrels she befriended at the Osark Park—and that’s her favorite way of moving around.

“Okay, guys,” Auston says, bringing Mitch back to the present. “Dinner, bath, a call to Davo and then maybe to my parents?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, with Star wagging his tail at the idea of seeing Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

“ _Beep_?” he asks tentative.

“Yeah, Alex and Breyena are still at home and do want to see you guys,” Auston confirms. “They also sent something in the mail for you. It should be there day after tomorrow.”

“Because that’s what you guys need,” Mitch shakes his head resigned. “More people spoiling you rotten.”

“ _Cheep_. _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper points out.

“True, when Kyle meets you all, he’s probably going to want to name the arena after you,” Mitch admits. Dubas is much more demonstrative and excitable than Lou, for all that he’s a professional.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star objects, reminding them that what they want is Dylan Strome in Toronto, and not an arena named after them that they couldn't even use.

“You can bring that up with him when you meet him,” Auston suggests.

“Matty!” Mitch says.

“What? Like that’s not gonna be the third thing out of their mouth after ‘Nice to meet you both’ and ‘Welcome to Toronto, Mr. Tavares’?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

“Before calling him JT, ask,” Mitch tells him.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs.

“Let’s get dinner ready, guys, come on,” Auston says, and his lesson in good manner Mitch is planning gets derailed by their daily life. Mitch isn’t complaining, to be honest. Daily life with his family is the best life.

***

The rest of July goes fast, especially because of all the commitments Mitch and Auston signed up for. And it’s not like Willy and Zach are any freer. It gets so insane that Mitch asks his parents to run point with the realtor—between the MarnerAssist and Smashfest, not to mention Connor’s and Naz’s weddings, they’re all running around like headless chickens trying to keep up.

Thankfully, Mo and Gards assume full responsibility for the party, arranging food and drinks, making sure that the date works with everyone, and warning people that two dragons are going to be very disappointed if someone dares not to show up. Even Sosh is coming, after Jasper spent one hour explaining to him, in Russian, why he should be there. Mitch didn't ask for a translation, but by the end of the call Sosh was in tears.

Star is also delighted, of course, since he never met Sosh. He knows he took great care of Jasper while he was on the team, though, which is what matters most to him. Star is also delighted because Plek is coming, flying in from the Czech Republic for the occasion with a whole new bunch of turtlenecks.

Mitch has given up with trying to keep track of how many turtlenecks Star currently has. Auston has given up with trying to convince Star not to parade them around the house. Jasper has given up with saying anything at all about it, since he doesn't like it when Star pouts sadly because nobody else wears turtlenecks. Willy and Zach decided a long time ago _not_ to get involved in the turtleneck-saga, and Mitch thinks they’re the smart ones.

Luckily, everything goes off without a hitch. Connor’s and Naz’s weddings are beautiful, the various charity events are well attended and fun—though Willy gets a little too invested in trying to defeat Patrick Eaves at tennis table—and the day of the party arrives quickly.

Davo and Dylan get to Mitch’s apartment a couple of hours before the party starts to collect Dandelion, who’s with Mitch and Auston because Mo recruited Zach and Willy to move furniture and decorate his places.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, looking somewhat put off as Dandelion moves her tail lazily while on Davo’s shoulder.

She’s still very weary of people, but the trip at the Botanical Garden did a lot to mellow her towards Davo, who had the idea, and towards Dylan, who made it happen—what with Davo not having any practical sense and Dylan trying to follow in Hymie’s footsteps.

“Stop it,” Mitch says. “You don't get to be jealous that she is spending the night with them.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Of course, you all can have at sleepover at mine,” Dylan agrees promptly when Jasper is done bitching. “But only if Dandelion is okay with that.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” she responds, apparently okay with that.

Her speech patterns are a bit harder to understand than Jasper or Star’s ever were, but Mitch is getting there. It helps that Jasper and Star are always happy to translate for them.

“But you’re good with them for tonight, right?” Auston asks solicitous.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion nods reassuring, her yellow eyes soft and gentle.

Dandelion adores Auston. Well, Mitch muses, Dandelion adores the Matthews in general and the Matthews women in particular. Since Auston is a member of such an illustrious family—Dandelion’s words, naturally—Dandelion adores Auston. Auston is very smug about that, especially when Willy is around.

“Okay, good,” Auston says. “Just call any of us if you need something.”

“She’s going to be fine, Matty,” Davo tells him gently. “We got some books about Canadian flora and there are a couple of documentaries Stromer found on otters.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, but notices that Dandelion is excited at the prospect of learning about the plants and animals of her new environment.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star comments from Dylan’s head.

“Absolutely, we can show them to you, too,” Dylan assures him.

“Zach is so happy you guys are such good students,” Mitch shakes his head.

“Zach?” Davo says. “ _I_ am happy they’re such good students. It’s a lot of fun teaching them new things.”

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star concurs, since he likes learning about new things.

“So, buddy,” Dylan asks him. “Are you going to try alcohol tonight?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, snout wrinkling in distaste.

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_ ,” Dandelion points out sensibly.

“She’s right, buddy,” Mitch says. “You won’t know if you don't try it, but you don't have to succumb to peer pressure.”

“And Kappy is not going to be offended if you don't care for it,” Auston adds.

“Though he’s absolutely ecstatic he can pile you up with alcohol for tonight,” Mitch smirks.

“He cannot pile them up with alcohol, Marns,” Auston objects outraged, looking like a wet cat.

“What did I tell you?” Mitch turns towards Stromer.

“Fine, fine,” Stromer agrees. “He’s more protective than you are when it comes to this.”

“ _Tweet,_ ” Dandelion comments.

“He _is_ very sweet,” Davo says. “Ridiculous, but sweet.”

“I am not _sweet_ ,” Auston says with disdain, contradicting his statement by grabbing Mitch’s hand and dragging him into his arms. “Mitchy, tell them I’m not sweet.”

“I think that ship sailed a while ago, dude,” Mitch laughs snuggling against Auston. “Plus, remember that they were all there for most of the trip.”

“We should get going,” Stromer says looking at the watch. “You guys need to get ready, and Davo and I are picking up Thai from this place that makes wonderful vegetarian options.”

“ _Tweet_?” Dandelion asks.

“Super spicy, of course,” Stromer reassures her.

Right, because Stromer introduced Dandelion to spicy food when they were in Arizona—much to Ema Matthews’ approval—and Dandelion has been addicted ever since.

“We are going to get a good curry for you,” Davo explains.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper observes, a ‘Better you than me’ that Mitch totally approves of. He likes his food when it doesn't bite back, thank you very much.

Jasper and Star spend the next ten minutes saying goodbye to Dandelion, Davo, Dylan and then Dandelion again—because the three of them are absolutely heartbroken when they cannot be together. Or at least, it looks like it, by the drama that goes into every goodbye.

Afterwards, Mitch and Auston get ready, and so do Jasper and Star, with Jasper donning a Leaf shirt and Star a Maple Leaf blue turtleneck in Plek’s honor.

“I feel like I failed as a parent,” Auston grumbles as they drive to Mo’s.

“Stop it,” Mitch says amused. “Star looks great and you know it.”

“Of course, he does,” Auston readily agrees, patting Star on his tiny head. “I just wish he’d follow my fashion advice.”

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star reminds him.

“You’re right, I guess,” Auston concedes. “Ripped jeans aren’t really that comfy on tiny dragons.”

 _“Cheep,_ ” Jasper adds for good measure.

“Or grown up ones,” Auston accepts the correction.

“I’m surprised you didn't wear you Hallsy shirt, though, buddy,” Auston comments.

Davo had come through and gotten Star not one, not two, but three Taylor Hall jerseys—a Devils’ one that left Taylor Hall with a lot of questions and no real answer about signing a minuscule custom-made piece of apparel; another one, unsigned, that Star wears way too often for Auston’s peace of mind; and an Oiler one, because Davo is still Connor McDavid, captain of the Edmonton Oilers, and a competitive ass who wants to win even when there is no competition going on. Star had looked at the third jersey perplexed, but apparently he likes orange well enough not to be bothered by the fact the jersey’s not a Devil one. Or he likes Connor enough, Mitch supposes.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” Star reminds them.

“True, it is a Leafs party,” Mitch agrees. “But many of the guys are going on to new teams.”

“Which means, by the way, that you guys are going to inundated with Flyers, Islanders, Blues, and Stars jerseys.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, seemingly excited by the idea.

“Of course,” Auston nods. “With Leo and Marty on the Islanders and Sosh and Bozie now both on the Blues, be prepared to get lots of their merchandise.”

“And don't discount James’ and Roman’s attempts to convert you to rooting for Philly or Dallas,” Mitch adds.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star comments, clearly not interested in rooting for anyone but New Jersey and Toronto. Indeed, he’s been very clear with Dylan, in that soft and gentle way he has, that he’s not going to root for Arizona because Jasper is going to convince Shanny and Dubas to bring Dylan home—Star’s exact words.

Dylan had not cried when he heard that, but Mitch had.

The party is awesome in that bittersweet way that these kinds of parties have. The whole gang is back together one last time—unless Jasper or Star requires all the players’ presence—and everyone is happy to see everyone.

Jasper and Star are the belles of the ball, so to speak, and they disappear from Mitch’s view almost immediately, kidnapped by Josh and the Russians. Mitch goes in search of Marty, whom he sequesters on a couch for some old fashioned cuddles and catching up.

Auston shakes his head and finds a spot where he can hang out with Freddie, Bozie and Gards. The four of them star a game of Old Maid that quickly degenerates into something Mitch doesn't quite understand, but that very quickly incorporates shots.

Kappy appears sometimes later with Jasper and Star.

“It is confirmed,” he says with a winning smile. “Neither of them likes alcohol.”

“It might be because of the fire breathing,” Patty, who joined Mitch and Marty, observes. “You know? Nature defense mechanism.”

“That actually makes sense,” Kappy widens his eyes.

“Plenty of what I say makes sense, buddy,” Patty replies, a twinkling in his eyes.

Jasper flies over to Patty’s and begins telling him a very convoluted story about tequila and Grand Marnier—which gets Mitch to wonder who thought Grand Marnier had a place at this party. It’s clear that Jasper is a bit tipsy, but charmingly so, and Patty nods here and there to signal he’s following along while Marty shakes his head in amusement.

“Star was asking for Auston, Marns,” Kappy says, passing the little dragon over.

“A bit overwhelmed, aren’t we?” Mitch asks Star, cuddling softly.

“ _Beep_ ,” he confirms snuggly into Mitch’s neck.

“Okay, then, let’s go find him,” Mitch says getting up. He’s still sober enough to be able to track down his wayward boyfriend, who’s now listing against Freddie on one of Mo’s couches.

“There you are,” Auston lights up when he sees them, and Star runs down Mitch’s body and up to Auston’s head in the span of five seconds.

“You okay, buddy?” he asks Star, patting his butt gently.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star says, hiding in Auston’s hair and, or so Mitch assumes, going to sleep for a bit.

“It’s a ‘no’ on the alcohol,” Mitch announces, sitting next to Freddie.

“Good,” Freddie nods approvingly. “Fewer things to worry about.”

From somewhere deeper in the house, someone sets up a karaoke machine, which makes Mitch and Auston groan in unison.

“Whose idea was this?” Mitch moans.

“Gards’, who else?” Freddie answers. “Apparently there is going to be some Leafs karaoke show-down.”

“Over my dead body,” Auston promises.

“You don't have to sing, I don't think,” Freddie replies amused.

“You don't want him to sing, you mean,” Mitch says.

“Fuck off, Marns,” Auston says from Freddie’s other side. “Like you’re Mariah Carey.”

“Celine Dion, please,” Mitch corrects him primly. “And I’m not the one who has aspiration of being on the Voice. You should hear him in the mornings when he showers,” Mitch adds, addressing Freddie.

“It’s enough that I hear him in the locker room, thanks,” Freddie deadpans.

“You’re supposed to be my friend, Fred-Ex,” Auston complains.

“And Marns is supposed to be your boyfriend, but I don't see him stopping the chirping, so why I should?” Freddie replies serenely.

“Let’s go,” Brownie arrives suddenly, grabbing Freddie and Mitch’s hands and trying to get them up. “Karaoke is a mandatory team bonding experience.”

“I’m asking for a trade,” Auston says.

“Nobody invited you,” Brownie smiles at him even as Auston gets up before Freddie and Mitch.

“Down, boy,” Freddie tells Connor, who blushes.

“Sorry, I’m a bit drunker than I thought,” he says hugging Auston, who hugs him back, looking at Mitch with a ‘Help me!’ expression on his face. A drunk Brownie is an aggressive Brownie, or rather, an aggressively cuddly one. It’s always an adventure to deal with him when he’s like this.

Freddie rolls his eyes at Auston and Mitch’s incompetence and drags Brownie towards the den, where the karaoke machine is blasting music at full force.

“You okay?” Auston asks Mitch, who nods and hugs him tightly.

“ _Beep_?” Star interjects from Auston’s head.

“Of course, I’m sure,” Mitch smiles up at both of them.

“ _Beep, beep, beep_?” Star asks then.

“Absolutely,” Auston replies, looking around for Plek.

Mitch sees him in a corner, chatting happily with Roman and Leo, so the three of them reach them quickly.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says excited when they get before Plek, who smiles brightly at him.

“Looking very dashing, Copernicus,” Plek says—he often calls Star Copernicus. It’s a weird inside joke they have that Mitch never quite understood, but he doesn't begrudge it at all. He loves how Star loves Plek.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star thanks him before beginning a long explanation about which turtlenecks he likes the most. Auston and Mitch leave him with the three of them—they have, like a ton of kids when you add them up, so they can take care of Star. Plus, both Roman and Leo understand him pretty well—and go in search of something to eat and drink.

At some point, they find Willy, who’s explaining to Dermy and Cees how good Dandelion is at jumping from bookcases to the floor.

“You have bookcases, Willy?” Cees chirps him.

“Zachy does,” Willy replies. “He, like, kept all his books from college. And he bought so many books since we got Jasper and Star and Dandelion. He’s awesome.”

Willy’s hands are waving around, and he’s really drunk, Mitch notices. He looks ever more smitten with Hymie than he usually does.

“Here,” Auston says, passing Willy a snack and a bottle of Gatorade he retrieved from the refrigerator. “Drink some of this.”

“Matty!” Willy screams hugging Auston. “Tell them Dandelion is the best.”

“Dandelion is pretty awesome,” Auston laughs. “And she’s really looking forward to meeting you all.”

“It’s so cool you guys found another dragon,” Dermy smiles happily, his face flushed with alcohol.

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “It’s like the gift that keeps on giving.”

“It’s so cool it’s a girl, too,” Cees says. “Girls are so smart.”

“I know, right?” Willy says serious. “Like, don't get me wrong, Jasper and Star are just as smart, but Dandelion is more … mature, I guess. They both defer to her when there is a decision to make and nobody has a strong opinion about it. Even when someone has a strong opinion about it, come to think of it. Though Jasper can be pretty stubborn. Dandelion always wins in the end.”

“Pack leader,” Dermy nods approvingly, which makes no sense whatsoever, Mitch thinks, since they’re not wolves. Whatever. Dandelion _is_ the most mature of the lot, so it’s good that the guys follow her lead.

“Your sisters are going to love her, Willy,” Auston tells him.

“I _know_ ,” Willy looks delighted. “I’m going to wait until they’re a bit older, but it’s going to be awesome.”

“Have you told Alex, yet?” Mitch asks him.

The four of them—Mitch, Auston, Zach and Willy—talked about it, since every dragon-related decision affects all of them. Willy wants to tell his brother, though, and none of them could think of a reason why he shouldn't.

“Not yet,” Willy sighs. “But he’s going to come to help us move, so I’ll tell him then.”

“More like show him,” Zach specifies, joining them and hugging his boyfriend from behind.

“Solid plan,” Dermy nods. “Better that way. The guys are going to charm him and he’s not gonna care he wasn't in the loop from day one.”

“That what happened with you?” Auston asks shrewdly.

“I think that’s what happened with everyone, to be honest,” Dermy shrugs. “Like, you want to be pissed off, right, because it’s a big secret to keep. But … dragons, dude. We’ve got three dragons.”

Mitch laughs and hugs Dermy, who hugs him back. It’s a hugging fest, this party.

“Dandelion wants to say goodnight, Willy,” Zach interjects. “I got a text from Davo.”

“Sorry,” Willy says. “Duty calls.”

Auston and Mitch wave them goodbye and chat with Connor and Dermy for a bit longer.

It is a great evening and a great night. Nobody gets so trashed that they require a bathroom and Jasper and Star manage to spend quality time with everyone, recharging their batteries with power naps here and there.

At some point Mitch falls asleep on the couch next to Marty and Polie and when he wakes up the party has quieted down.

Bozie and JvR are sitting not far from where he is, playing with Jasper while Star supervises from Auston’s head.

Auston is talking to Naz and Patty, Willy asleep at their feet.

There is a game of pool going on somewhere in the house—Mitch can hear it—and some softer music coming from the den—but otherwise people seem to have decided to lower the volume and to spend time in a quieter setting.

Mitch decides this is good and goes back to nap for a bit longer before joining the pool sharks. He’s a moment to think that this will not be the last party of this kind they’re going to have before sleep claims him.

***

The move is a fucking nightmare. Like, ‘Nightmare-on-Elm-Street’ nightmare. Like ‘Friday-the-Thirteen’ nightmare. Like, Mitch runs out of horror movies’ titles pretty fast given what a shitshow the whole production is.

Everything that can go wrong does. Everything. The only thing is that goes right is that, once they’re all fully moved in, the house doesn't fall upon them—they paid good money to have the two houses inspected and to fix what needed fixing quickly, before the season begins in earnest.

The rest, though? A fucking nightmare.

The moving company makes a mistake and schedules their vans for a month _after_ their moving date. That is of no help to anyone, since none of them will be in town or available, come late September, what with exhibition games and training. The manager is very sorry but he doesn't have anybody to help them for the date they want to move in.

Auston’s parents’ plane gets delayed in Denver because of a freak thunderstorm and Mitch’s dad ends up collecting them at fuck o’clock in the morning and bringing them to Mitch’s childhood home, because Auston and Mitch are busy packing up both their places at all hours of day and night.

Zach gets sick two days before the move, which sends _everyone_ into a panic—Zach is their quarterback for this as for everything else, after all, and they suddenly realize they’re a bunch of incompetent children without him.

Luckily, Dylan steps in and gets the troops in order. He enlists the help of all the hockey players he and Mitch know that are in the area—and when one adds all Strome brothers, there are a lot of hockey players to be enlisted—and he assigns them to specific tasks. Nobody is going to be lifting super heavy stuff, because nobody wants an injury this late in the summer, but everyone is willing to pitch in, if for no other reason than to see this new household gig Auston, Mitch, Willy and Zach got going.

“Gossip, the bunch of them,” Willy grouses.

“They’re moving our stuff for free, Willy,” Zach reminds him, his voice hoarse and his nose stuffed.

“We have the money, Zachy,” Willy whines.

“But we don't have the movers,” Mitch reminds him. “So hockey players it is.”

“And the furniture?” Willy asks.

“Non-hockey friends and childhood friends who aren’t playing anymore. They just asked for beer and pizza at the end of the day. Oh, and autographed jerseys.”

“Reasonable,” Willy concedes, while preparing some herbal tea with honey for his fallen boyfriend.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion says from Zach’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the offer, sweetheart,” Mitch says—he’s still totally awed by the fact that he’s allowed to use pet names with her, the only one to do so, because they don't sound ridiculous when he says them—Dandelion’s opinion, of course. Jasper was making retching noises when it happened the first time, but Dandelion was completely charmed. “But you guys should be out of the way as much as possible. There are too many people around who don’t know about you.”

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_ ,” she suggests.

“Yeah,” Willy nods. “You can start thinking about what to do with the greenhouse. The building is structurally sound, but the plants there have run amok.”

“And none of us has a green thumb,” Auston comments, lifting his eyes from his phone, where he’s chatting with Davo.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star reminds him.

“I was referring to us human, buddy,” Auston pats Star’s head proudly. “We all know you’re a magician with plants.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star flaps one of his wings, flattered. He’s trying it out, apparently, like people try out raising one eyebrow instead of two. Mitch doesn't even know, anymore.

“We can have one of our parents supervise you,” Mitch ponders.

“Or my brother,” Willy suggests. “By then, he’ll have meet them all, and probably want to spend time with them.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion replies, happy at the prospect of spending time with another Nylander brother, Ema, Mitch’s mom, or all of the above.

The move ends up being less of a hassle than the last minute panic had forecast. The four of them spend a weekday in late August, right before Auston has to go to Michigan, moving their four apartments into their new property.

A lot of stuff ends up getting donated or repurposed for guestrooms—Auston ordered a massive bed for their master room—and Dylan has one last trip to IKEA planned before he has to leave for training camp. Besides the Leafs that are in town and the Strome brothers, Dylan manages to enlist the MacLeods and Nate Bastian, Crouser and TK, and Tito and Barzy.

Davo brings in the big guns, namely Taylor Hall and Jordan Eberle, who are in the area for some sort of press thingy or other. Ryan Strome arrives not only with Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, because apparently the Oilers are as tight as the Leafs, but with John Tavares—Mitch had totally forgotten the two of them had played together. And this doesn't even take into account the rest of their families and friends.

It’s a matter of half a day to move everything. By late afternoon, Jasper, Star and Dandelion are safely ensconced in the greenhouse with a suitably smitten Alex Nylander, making plans for improvements and for the plants and flowers they want to grow.

Auston’s dad decides that pizza isn’t enough of a payment and he and Mitch’s dad send Davo and Taylor Hall to buy meat and vegetables and everything needed to grill. Since Mitch remembers Davo’s stories from his rookie year, he asks his brother to go along with them to prevent them from coming home with KD. Also, since none of them ever possessed a grill, Mo and Freddie take it upon themselves to go and buy one. By 6PM, everyone is guzzling beer and eating pizza while meat and veggies are grilling away.

At some point, Mitch goes to the greenhouse, where Alex has been joined by Kappy.

“How are you doing?” Mitch asks Alex.

“Dude,” Alex says, and it seems to Mitch like it’s the tenth time he hears that. “This is awesome. You have to let Eichs know. He thinks dragons are the shit.”

“Yeah, you said,” Mitch laughs. “I think that’s a Davo-and-Matty plan, though.”

“I get it,” Alex nods, taking a sip of beer Mitch brought over and supervising Jasper’s flying explorations with a keen eye. “Still, thanks for sharing.”

“Willy wouldn't shut up,” Kappy chimes in.

“And Dandelion loves him to bits,” Mitch adds. “So do Jasper and Star. They want to meet all of our families.”

“The NDA is a good idea,” Alex nods—he was asked to sign one in the middle of the move, and wasn't that a weird moment, “but this could get out so easily. I get why you’re being careful. I’ll keep their secret, no sweat.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion thanks him sweetly from a pot of roses she’s been inspecting.

“Any time,” Alex smiles at her, looking very much like his older brother. Mitch can tell Dandelion is already smitten.

“What do you guys want to eat?” Mitch asks the dragons. “And Alex, don’t feel like you’ve got to stay here. They’re capable of taking care of themselves and know not to leave the greenhouse unless it’s with someone who knows them.”

“I’m good,” Alex replies. “I’m going to be driving up so often if I make the roster, but if I’m sent back to Rochester it’s better if I store up dragon time now. Just get me some food, though? Willy knows what I like.”

Mitch takes dinner orders and sends back his mom with plenty of food for the five of them—Kappy opted to sticking around to keep Alex company.

“Are the guys okay?” Ema Matthews asks him when she manages to intercept him.

“They love it here, Mrs. Matthews,” Mitch nods.

“Ema,” she replies rolling her eyes. “I’m the mother of your children’s father. Ema, please, before I get white hair.”

“That will never happen,” Mitch winks cheekily.

“Are you trying to seduce my mom?” Auston asks joining them.

“She is a wonderful woman,” Mitch smiles up at him.

“Guys,” Ema says chuckling.

“Still Mrs. Matthews, eh, mom,” Auston laughs gently.

“I’ll get him where I want him, one of these days,” Ema promises Mitch, who smiles widely.

“Dandelion would be happy to see you,” Mitch adds. “As much as she likes the guys, she does prefer you, my mom and Auston’s sister.”

“You need to find that girl a little sister she can fuss over,” Ema says before turning towards the greenhouse to spend some time with her grandchildren.

“A little _sister_?” Auston says, sounding like he’s about to choke.

“I think she was speaking, like, hypothetically,” Mitch says.

“Are you insane? There was nothing hypothetical about what she said,” Auston exhales. “Jeez.”

“Well,” Mitch tries to be sensible, here, “it’s not like she’s wrong. I’m sure Dandelion would benefit from having another she-dragon to keep her company.”

“Maybe we can start with a cat?” Auston replies. “Or a dog?”

“Matty,” Mitch says, patting him gently on the shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

“What’s going to be okay?” Zach asks coming by with a bunch of grilled peppers.

“Auston’s mom thinks we should look into finding Dandelion a little sister,” Mitch explains, helping himself to said peppers.

“She’s right,” Zach nods. “I’ve been thinking about it. It would certainly help her confidence and overall wellbeing if she weren’t the only girl.”

“Stop reading parenting books,” Auston tells him. “We’re raising dragons, not kids.”

“I’ve got to start somewhere, don’t I?” Zach says, grins really. “And Jasper vetoed the pets’ books, so I can’t read those.”

“I need a drink,” Auston gives up, going back towards the house.

Mitch looks at Zach and the two begin to giggle at the sight of Auston Matthews throwing a hissy fit because his mom wants him to adopt another dragon.

As the sun sets on their new house, Mitch sighs heavily, relieved that things are moving in the right direction. Then he goes indoors to retrieve the jerseys he got from the front office. He and his friends have some signing to do.

***

“Do they know why we’re coming?” Willy asks about a week later, as he skips along the corridors of the arena, Dandelion safely ensconced in his hoodie.

Mitch thinks he looks remarkably happy considering the convo they’re about to have.

“Not the specifics,” Babs says, walking at a more sedate and, to Mitch’s mind, mature pace. “Shanny told Kyle and John that there are some matters that need to be handled and that we’re also going to be there, but that was it.”

“Because that doesn't sound sketchy at all,” Mitch muses.

“Yeah, I thought the same,” Babs concurs. “Still, I’m not the boss,” he adds with a smirk, convincing precisely no one of the fact.

“Lou hasn't left behind a ‘How to deal with the Maple Leafs’ Dragons’ manual for Kyle?” Zach seems surprised.

“Apparently not,” Babs seems amused by the idea, Mitch considers. “Or maybe the GM gets it only once he’s read into the secret?”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks Babs from Auston’s head.

“Yes, buddy, we’re having dinner with Lou when we’re in New York,” Babs assures him.

Star really likes Lou and is glad he’s out there taking care of Marty and Leo, he explained to Mitch a few days back. Mitch thinks it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever heard, to be honest. Or maybe, like, top ten.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

“Yes, I am coming too, and so is Shanny,” Babs shakes his head fondly. “Let’s hope nobody sees us, or the fans are going to scream high treason left and right.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, dismissing both Leaf and Islander fans with one syllable.

Auston looks at Mitch, who looks back and shakes his head.

There are some things that are impossible to achieve, and getting Jasper to care about crazy fans isn’t one of them. He wasn't particularly impressed with the vitriol he heard in relation to Tavares’ decision to sign with the Leafs. As a matter of fact, Jasper isn’t particular impressed with vitriol in any shape or form.

Shortly thereafter, they’re all back in the conference room where Jasper and Star first met Shanny and Lou. It strikes Mitch as odd that things have changed so much so quickly, even if that is the nature of hockey.

God, Mitch _hates_ free agency.

Babs hugs JT warmly while Willy and Zach greet Kyle, whom they know well from their time with the Marlies.

Shanny sends Mitch a supportive smile, for which Mitch is thankful. If he’s honest, the pressure of having to play with John Tavares, on top of being responsible for the representatives of the Hockey Gods, is getting to him a bit. Don't get him wrong, he’s thrilled to have dragons in his life and to have the opportunity to play with JT and Zach. Plus, Babs wants to experiment, so Mitch might get to play with Auston, as well. Still, it’s a lot, and Mitch is just thankful he has Shanny’s support. He also loves to know he can go home to dragons who’re happy to see him and whose only demands are beets and cuddles.

Once everyone has greeted everyone else, proper introductions are made, and they’re all seated around the table, Shanny opens the folder he has before him and passes one piece of paper each to Kyle and JT.

“What is this?” Kyle asks, forehead furrowing behind his glasses.

“An NDA,” Shanny explains. “All players and higher management have to sign one.”

“I didn't know this. Why didn't I know this?” Kyle says genuinely puzzled.

“For good reasons,” Shanny says.

“Which will become clear as soon as you guys sign the document,” Babs adds.

“You know about this?” Kyle says.

“Most of us knows about this,” Babs explains.

Kyle takes a look at the document as JT does the same.

“This is Lou’s handiwork,” Kyle notices.

“Yeah,” Auston intervenes. “We wanted to make sure it was watertight.”

“Does it have something to do with you?” Kyle asks, looking at Auston.

He and Mitch are sitting side by side, but there is nothing revealing about their posture. Someone—Shanny, probably—must have informed Dubas of Auston and Mitch’s relationship, or so Mitch thinks. It is a media shitstorm waiting to happen, after all, so the GM should be looped in. Still, maybe Shanny is waiting or whatever.

“In a way,” Auston smiles.

JT looks at Babs, who smiles encouragingly, and then at Auston, who nods. He finally shrugs and signs the document, like Naz had foretold. JT is nothing if not a team player, apparently.

Kyle Dubas takes a bit longer, reading the NDA once, then a second time, pondering at some of the language—or so Mitch assumes—and then reading it a third time.

“Lou clearly drafted it knowing what this was about,” Kyle says. “It’d be helpful if I, too, knew what this is about,” he adds, smiling charmingly.

Willy and Zach giggle, clearly used to Kyle’s clever strategies, which seemingly get deployed when he wants something really bad.

“Good try,” Shanny laughs as well. “But Lou didn't have a choice. _We_ didn't have a choice, at the time. Or maybe I should say that Auston and Mitch didn't. Now they do, and they trust us to do this properly. I’ll tell you what: you can rework the NDA at a later date if you think it needs improvement.”

“Okay, fine,” Kyle relents, signing and dating his copy with a flourish, “but just because I’m very curious.”

“So am I,” JT admits, looking at Mitch.

Mitch has come to know him a bit between the move and some skating they’ve put in together, and he knows from Naz and Ryan Strome that John Tavares says very little. It takes him a while to open up, but he seems a genuinely nice guy, and very excited with being in Toronto. He’s sure he’s not going to have any problem with dragons. Of that, Mitch is certain.

“Well, then,” Babs says, “why don't we satisfy their curiosity? Guys, if you could?”

Jasper and Star have been trained for months to following Babs’ instructions to the letter, so Jasper quickly uncoils from Mitch’s hood and flies over to the table like the show off he is. Star, as usual, takes his time, making his way down from Auston’s head, where he was cleverly hiding, and reaching Jasper in short order.

The two of them look at Kyle and JT briefly before running up to Babs so that they can greet him properly after more than two months away from him.

Mitch feels his smile grow wide as he watches his dragons showering Mike Babcock with endless affection under Kyle Dubas and John Tavares’ astonished gaze. What’s even funnier is Brendan Shanahan looking upon them all like a benevolent deity who’s proud of his creatures. Mitch finds the tableau quite endearing.

“It’s good to see you, too, guys,” Babs laughs, patting both of them gently on the head. “Mitchy and Matty told me you had an exciting summer.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says, tail wagging furiously; he then proceeds to regale Babs with an extended narrative of said summer. Star interjects here and there, correcting Jasper when he glosses over events he perceives worth mentioning.

“Guys,” Auston says evenly after a couple of minutes. “Maybe you can catch up with Babs later and introduce yourself to John and Kyle.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star apologizes and, with a final lick, he leaves Babs’ shoulder and goes up before Kyle.

“ _Beep, beep, beep, beep,_ ” he says.

“This is Copernicus Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews,” Willy explains, since he still loves enunciating their dragons’ bazillion names. “We call him Star,” he adds.

Star extends his tiny paw and Kyle first and then JT shake it, though Mitch isn’t sure they quite know what they’re doing, since they don't say anything and seem completely flummoxed.

“Déjà vu,” Shanny smiles, and then bursts out laughing when Star turns towards him and runs up to his shoulder to greet him—a first, as far as Mitch knows.

Shanny pats Star on the head gently and says, “It’s good to see you, too, buddy. I am glad to hear your summer was productive.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods, settling on Shanny’s shoulder and pointing his turquoise eyes towards Jasper.

“The holy terror over there,” Auston continues with a shake of his head, “is Jasper Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews, supposedly Star’s older brother, though one wouldn't be able to tell.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper complains, before flying over to JT and Kyle, landing somewhat gracefully, and shaking their hands.

“The flying is new,” Shanny comments. “Well done, Jasper.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks him before going into another convoluted explanation, this time about how the flying was achieved.

“Right,” Shanny nods. “It sounds like quite an adventure. And are you driving Mitch and Auston mad with your new skills?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods proudly, which causes everyone, even Kyle and JT, to burst out laughing.

“Have you been on the ice since you started flitting around?” Babs asks.

“Nah, not yet,” Mitch admits. “He wanted to wait for you, Coach, and maybe the team.”

“We’ll make that happen, then,” Babs nods approvingly. “Sometimes next week.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees, happy to have everyone’s attention, but especially Babs’, on him.

“We have a new member, also,” Auston finally continues, when things quiet down. “Willy? Would you mind doing the honors?”

“Right,” Willy says. “So we’re still work-shopping her last name and what not, but this is Dandelion.”

Dandelion, in all of her Maple Leaf blue glory, makes her way out of Willy’s hoodie, and down his shoulder, looking around hesitantly.

Jasper and Star, by now well acquainted with their friend’s foibles, run back to her and each grabs one of her paws, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay and hugging her tightly.

Mitch’s heart wants to burst out of his chest with the love he has for these creatures. Since he can't really do that, he blinks rapidly to prevent the tears from falling down and grabs Auston’s hand. Auston, as always, is there to catch him with a loving smile.

“ _Tweet,_ ” she greets everyone. And then, to Kyle, “ _Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet_.”

It is long, serious and articulated and Mitch gets the gist of it, but not everyone does.

“Oh, god,” Kyle looks worried. “What did she say?”

“She was complimenting you for hiring Hayley Wickenheiser as Assistant Director of Player Development,” Zach explains pleased. “She thinks we need more women in hockey management.”

“Oh,” Kyle says, seemingly thrown off by the comment. He recovers quickly, however, because he nods vehemently at Dandelion. “Yes, I agree. We’re trying to change that. We also hired Noelle Needham as amateur scout. She’s pretty awesome as well.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion nods, looking to Mitch very impressed with Kyle’s forward thinking style of management. And really, when they were in Arkansas trying to convince her to come with them, Mitch didn't think this would matter as much to Dandelion. In the weeks since, however, he’s come to realize how strongly the little dragon feels about goodness, justice and equality. Mitch almost wishes they could send her to Law School, because she’d make an excellent advocate.

“ _Tweet_ ,” she continues, turning towards Babs, who hasn't met her, yet, and who looks absolutely delighted to see her.

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_ ,” Dandelion says.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Dandelion,” Babs replies. “Jasper and Star have told me wonderful things about you, also.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion replies, and Mitch could swear she’s blushing.

“Dandelion, eh?” Shanny says. “It’s a lovely name. Did you choose it?”

“ _Tweet,_ ” Dandelion nods, though she doesn't elaborate.

“She likes the flower,” Willy jumps in with the explanation. “How did you put you, Dandelion? It’s a stubborn, resilient flower that can grow everywhere it sets its mind to, and it transforms itself in a cloud of little seeds so as to ensure its survival.”

“It’s a weed,” Auston deadpans; he can afford it. He is the only one who dares giving Dandelion a hard time, and manages to come out smelling like roses in the process.

“That, too,” Willy laughs, while Dandelion flaps her wings in amusement.

“Dandelion,” Mitch takes over, because he doesn't want to be here longer than needed. “These are our bosses: Brandon Shanahan, Kyle Dubas and Mike Babcock. And John is one of our newest teammates. John Tavares.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion says, and she does the round politely, having been taught manners by Jasper, of all people.

“It’s lovely to meet you, as well,” John says gently. “You all,” he adds with a soft smile, looking at Jasper and Star.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, going up to JT, his ears twitching approvingly.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds, before beginning a long speech about Tavares’ skating, which he illustrates with some pretty sick moves and a lot of paw gestures.

“Oh my god,” John says, sounding, for once, not as calm as he usually manages. “Has he studied my tapes?” he asks, looking at Auston.

“Yeah,” Auston replies amused. “He reviews plays with Connor McDavid at least twice a week, depending on Davo’s schedule. He was suitably impressed with you.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper clarifies, which causes Mitch to roll his eyes.

“What did he say?” John asks him curious.

“That Crosby is still his favorite, with Davo close second, but you’re pretty impressive, also,” Mitch says, hoping John doesn't get offended.

“Oh, buddy,” John says while Babs, Dubas, and Shanny do their best to try and contain their hilarity. “I totally get it. Sid is incredible. I played with him on Team Canada and he’s mind-blowing. Like, from another planet, if you know what I mean.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods happily, clearly approving of JT’s appraisal.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks him, since he gets bored of hockey talk fast.

“He wants to know how you’re finding it, being back in Toronto,” Zach translates.

“It’s pretty awesome,” JT answers Star. “Even better now that I’ve discovered Toronto has dragons.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper specifies.

“They think of themselves are the Leafs’ dragons,” Mitch explains. “Though they do like Toronto.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion nods.

“So where are you from, Dandelion?” Shanny asks.

“Where are you all from?” Kyle says. He looks like a kid in a candy shop, now that he’s recovered from the shock, and his eyes are alight with wonder and curiosity. “Because I want to know everything, and I’m sure John wants that, too.”

“Absolutely,” JT says.

So Mitch retells the story yet another time, with Auston, Zach and Willy adding information when they think it’s relevant and Babs jumping in to fill in gaps. Jasper and Star nods approvingly and chip in here and there for clarification.

When Mitch gets to the end, Shanny nods and asks a question that Mitch knew was coming.

“McDavid and Strome are trustworthy, I assume?”

“They signed the NDA,” Auston hastens to confirm. “They both did it even if Jasper had already introduced himself.”

“Because he cannot contain himself, apparently,” Mitch adds.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper goes up to Shanny, patting his hand assuredly before going back to guarding Dandelion from threats, real or perceived.

“If it’s fine with you guys, then it’s fine with me,” Shanny nods.

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep_ , _cheep_ ,” Jasper changes topic of conversation. Sort of.

“Not now, buddy,” Auston says.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects.

“I don't know when, but not now,” Auston repeats, trying to sound stern and failing by a mile.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper actually stomps his paw on the table before going up to Babs and beginning his campaign.

“Wow, wow, wow, buddy,” Babs says after a couple of minutes, picking Jasper up and looking at him gently. “You know I am not as good as the guys are at understanding you. I got a third of what you said, though I gather you’re speaking about someone’s amazing hockey.”

“Guys?” Shanny asks, looking at Mitch and Auston and then at Zach and Willy.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion explains, her paw helpfully pointing at Mitch.

“Traitor,” Mitch tells her with a smile.

“Mitch?” Kyle intervenes.

“Jasper loves Dylan Strome,” Mitch begins.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Willy snorts. “Jasper thinks Dylan Strome is the second coming of beets or something.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper corrects Willy primly.

“Oh, excuse _me_ ,” Willy says. “Jasper thinks Dylan Strome is better than beets.”

“I thought your favorite players were Crosby and McDavid,” Kyle says puzzled, adjusting his glasses, but looking genuinely interested in Jasper’s opinion.

“Right,” Zach confirms. “But the Leafs cannot afford either Crosby or McDavid.”

“But they could theoretically afford Dylan Strome,” Auston finishes.

“Ah,” Babs nods in understanding. “That’s what you wanted to talk about and why you were harping on about 4thline centers and whatnot.”

“Dylan would be wasted on the fourth line,” John says, pleasantly surprising Mitch. But then, John is close friends with Ryan Strome and must be pretty familiar with the Strome brothers’ hockey.

“Yeah,” Mitch nods. “That doesn't seem to deter Jasper from his ‘Bring Dylan Strome to Toronto’ campaign.”

“He was in your draft class, right, Mitch?” Shanny asks, waking up his tablet, much to Mitch’s surprise.

“Yes, he went third overall to Arizona,” Mitch confirms.

“Oh, right,” Kyle says, looking at Auston. “I’m sure you guys have talked about the parallel paths you took.”

“Extensively,” Auston confirms.

“He’s one of Arizona’s top prospects,” Kyle ponders, staring somewhere in the distance, where he seemingly has player stats stored for immediate use. “If he manages to crack the roster for good this year, he could be expensive.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, because money is not something he worries about, the pest.

“I told you it wasn't that simple, buddy,” Mitch says, scratching Jasper’s snout.

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper comments.

“We’re not using that card when it’s convenient,” Zach reprimands him.

“What card?” Shanny asks. “The Hockey Gods card?”

“Yeah,” Auston says.

“Hockey gods?” Kyle asks, voice coming out a bit hoarsely.

“Right, maybe we should explain that part, too,” Auston concedes, “before discussing Stromer’s potential and what not?”

When everyone nods, he goes on to clarifying the ‘Representatives of the Hockey Gods’ segment of the dragons’ life story. Mitch’s relieved he doesn't have to do it himself.

“Lou is still going to look into that, right?” Zach asks Shanny once Auston’s done.

“With the guys’ approval, yes, of course,” Shanny confirms.  

Kyle, in the meantime, is looking even more flummoxed than before.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star reassures him. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

“Translation, please?” he asks, begs, really.

“He says they’re still tiny dragons and that they don't want to make trouble,” Willy explains, picking Star up and kissing him on his snout.

“Yeah, don't treat them with kids’ gloves, for the love of god,” Auston adds for good measure. “They’re already spoiled enough as it is.”

“This is really cool,” JT says. “I am even happier I decided to sign with Toronto now that I know we’ve got dragons.”

“Representatives of the Hockey Gods-dragons,” Kyle mutters to himself. “I need to call Lou.”

“He did say any time,” Shanny tells him, clearly a reminder.

“Because he knew this day was coming,” Kyle exhales. “Okay,” he nods to himself, fixing his glasses again in what Mitch is coming to recognize as a nervous tic. “Do you guys need anything?” he asks the three dragons.

“Besides Dylan Strome on the team, you mean?” Auston replies jokingly. “They’re fine.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star concurs, and Dandelion echoes his answer.

“ _Tweet, tweet, tweet_ ,” Dandelion adds.

“Let me guess,” Kyle looks at her. “Keep hiring women, right? That’s the plan, trust me.”

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion flaps her wings pleased.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds, because he can’t help himself.

“You get enough beets at home, buddy,” Mitch says. “No need to bother Kyle with that.”

“Plus it might come down to beets or Dylan,” Auston mocks him.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies indignant, turning towards Kyle with a thunderous expression on his tiny snout.

“It won’t come down to beets or Dylan Strome, I promise you,” Kyle reassures him. “Though even I can tell Auston is giving you a hard time, here.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs, looking at Auston snottily before deciding Mitch is the better perching spot and flying on to his head.

“Dylan Strome,” Kyle ponders. “We _could_ use him on the fourth line.”

Mitch is actually really shocked and it must show. He didn't think Kyle would take Jasper’s suggestion seriously.

“What? Reps of the Hockey Gods and he spends time reviewing tape with McDavid? Of course I am going to listen to him. Mike?”

“I will take a look at Strome’s tape, but you’re right. We could use him but he could be expensive.”

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper suggests, thereby becoming the agent of all present players, except for John Tavares.

“Let’s talk about that when we get home,” Zach suggests, a worried look on his face. Mitch can sympathize. His agent is going to kill him if he hears about this.

“Did he just offer your services at a discount?” Shanny is laughing outright.

“Something like that,” Auston grumbles.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Mitch feels compel to say. “It’s so unprofessional.”

“It’s fine, Mitch,” Shanny says. “These are not normal circumstances and the NHL and the NHLPA rules weren’t created with demanding dragons in mind.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sniffs unimpressed.

“I’m sure Bettman would be delighted to hear your opinion about that,” Shanny admits. “He also would never let you out of his office. I think you’re better off with Mitch and the guys.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, flying over to Auston to show him he’s forgiven and then to Zach, because Jasper likes to spread the love.

“Come to our place as soon as you can,” Mitch invites JT. “We can grill and you can get to know the guys.”

“I understand why you opted for the set up, now,” JT comments. “I have to admit I’m relieved it’s not because you’re super codependent.”

“Oh, they _are_ super codependent,” Babs destroys John’s illusions right there. “They are also co-parenting a bunch of dragons.”

“And we’re dating,” Willy adds.

“The four of you?” Kyle says, trying to look cool with the idea and failing by a mile.

“What? No, yuck,” Willy says. “I’m dating Zach and Marns is dating Matty. That’s it.”

“But the dragons wanted to live close to each other,” Mitch explains, “and Jasper and Star wanted to be closer to Willy and Zach.”

“Oh, okay,” Kyle nods. “PR’s already informed of this, I assume? Sorry, I haven’t caught up with everything, yet.”

“There is a plan in place, somewhere,” Shanny nods.

“We’ll need to make it a good one, just in case,” Kyle comments. “Needless to say, you have our full support. The team is fine with it, right?”

“Everyone is cool,” Willy says. He’s the one who has the least amount of problems talking about their relationships, and Mitch is glad to let him take the lead on this. “The chirping is harmless and nobody’s been disrespectful.”

Both Kyle and JT look relieved at hearing that.

“Excellent,” Kyle says. “Any other bomb you wanna drop on me? Alien sightings? Any of you pregnant? Marriage on the horizon?”

Willy blushes brightly, which makes Mitch want to giggle, and Kyle backtracks quickly.

“You know what? I think we’ll save it for after camp. I’ve got enough work as it is right now, and if we need to look into the Strome situation, I don't need another hot potato on my plate. Just give me the heads-up if you plan to elope to Vegas.”

“Will do,” Mitch nods seriously, because he gets where Kyle is coming from.

“Mitchy, don't give Kyle a hard time,” Babs tells him, a twinkle in his eye.

“Out,” Kyle tells them, “all of you. I mean, the dragons can stay, but I assume you have plans for the day.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods. Then, he goes up to Kyle, shakes his hand again, stops by to shake Shanny’s as well and flies over to Babs.

Star and Dandelion follow Jasper’s lead and in short order everyone’s back out of the office, except for Shanny, who’s probably planning to pour whisky down Kyle Dubas’ throat.

“Well,” Willy says, back to skipping along the hallways of the arena. “That went well.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees from Babs’ shoulder.

“You okay, John?” Mitch asks JT, seeing that he still looks at bit dazed.

“Yeah,” John replies. “Yes, I am,” he adds.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says before flying over to him and sitting on his shoulder for the first time. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

Babs snorts amused, while Zach shakes his head resigned.

“He said you’re going to be just fine,” Mitch explains with a bright smile.

“Oh, I am sure,” JT also smiles. “I need to talk to Naz.”

“That might be a good idea,” Auston nods.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star says from Auston’s head.

“The guys like Naz quite a lot,” Babs explains. “They like everyone, really.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper clarifies, because he’s not going to stop throwing shades at Bozie even now that he’s gone.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mitch tells JT when he looks puzzled. “I’ll explain later.”

“So, I’m told you guys are coming over?” Babs tells Jasper.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms before licking JT’s ear and going back to Babs.

“Dandelion is looking forward to meeting your wife, sir,” Willy nods.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion confirms, jumping from Willy’s hoodie to Babs’ shoulder with the grace of a gazelle.

“Impressive,” JT comments.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion thanks him politely, though Mitch can’t help but noticing she looks very flattered by the compliment.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says from Auston’s head, flapping his wings and going nowhere, much to everyone’s relief.

“Here,” Auston says, picking him up and passing him to Babs. “You have them until after dinner. Willy is coming to collect them.”

“I am?” Willy asks.

“Yep,” Auston smirks. “Our turn for an uninterrupted evening.”

“Oh, god,” JT says.

“It’s not usually this bad, I promise,” Babs tells him, patting JT on the shoulder in a consoling manner.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper contradicts him.

“We’re trying to get John acclimatized, here, Jasper,” Babs points out reasonably. “No sense in worrying him unnecessarily from the get-go.”

“Thanks,” JT says with a smile.

“Come over for dinner soon?” Auston asks. “The guys really want to get to know you.”

“I will,” JT promises. “I’ll text you tomorrow to set it up.”

“Cool,” Auston nods.

They all walk out together to the players’ parking lot and JT says his goodbyes first before going back home.

“You guys behave,” Auston warns the dragons sternly.

“ _Tweet_ ,” Dandelion reassures him promptly.

“They’re going to be fine, don't worry,” Babs says, patting Auston on the shoulder—Babs’s clearly in a fatherly mood today, Mitch muses.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, elated at the idea of spending the rest of the day with Babs and Mrs. Babs—who apparently makes a carrot cake to die for, or so Mitch has been told.

“I’ll see you later, Coach,” Willy says, dragging Zach along with him, clearly intent on enjoying his free time.

Zach waves at them and lets Willy manhandle him while Auston laughs openly at them.

“Okay,” Mitch says. “Let’s get out of here, too.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star greets them from Babs’ shoulder, echoed by Babs, Jasper and Dandelion.

“Home?” Auston asks him once they’re in the car.

“I thought we could go to grocery shopping and stock up on food,” Mitch suggests.

“Ten days before camp?” Auston looks at him. “We’re gonna get mobbed.”

“It’s a weekday and it’s the middle of the week, Matty,” Mitch points out.

“Fine,” Auston exhales. “But then we’re going home.”

“Sure,” Mitch smirks. “We do need to set up the kids’ room.”

“Fuck off, Marns,” Auston flips him off and then puts the car in gear, starting to drive into Toronto.

As the city flies by, Mitch feels hopeful. Hockey is about to start, the Leafs have three dragons to guard over them and one of the most competitive rosters in the league. Things are looking great: they just need to work hard, believe in themselves and each other, and hope that a bit of luck works in their favor.

It’s a new season and Mitch is looking forward to its challenges and rewards.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the excellent input about dragon names. The original idea was, as some of you suggested, to call her Diana. It seemed in line with her personality and her interests. But then some of you mentioned names of flowers, rightly pointing out the parallelism Jasper/stones and Star/stars, and I liked that idea a lot more. 
> 
> Choosing the flower wasn't easy, but then I read a story in another fandom where there was a bunny named Dandelion, and I became completely enamored with the name. So here she is: Dandelion. Sweetheart to Mitch Marner, because of course she is, adored by Auston Matthews and proud daughter of William Nylander and Zach Hyman.
> 
> Also, I’ve been thinking about eggs a lot. Like dragons' eggs. Not for eating, of course.


End file.
